A Familiar Love
by Aerize
Summary: Meredith gets pregnant at the age of 17 due to a one night stand with Derek Shepherd. Meredith had no idea who he was and never got his name. Follow Meredith and her daughter as they go through their daily life at Seattle Grace. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: Meet the Grey's.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

Summery: Meredith had a one night stand with Derek without knowing who he was. After returning home, Meredith found out she was pregnant. While abortion and/or adoption were probably the best two options for her, she decided to keep the baby. She was determined to be a better mother to her child.

(16 years ago)

17 year old Meredith Grey took her fake ID from the club bouncer and danced to the music as she made her way in. She was on vacation, and was determined to make it the best Christmas break ever. She went over to the bar and ordered a beer. 

21 year old Derek Shepherd sat at the bar drinking his beer when a girl, who he thought was more than likely underage, come up next to him and ordered a beer.

"A little young to be here, don't you think?" He asked.

"Not according to the state of Massachusetts." Meredith said simply.

"Ah, fake ID" Derek said taking a swig of his beer.

The two sat at the bar all night and drank. At around 3 a.m. Derek and Meredith ended up at Derek's apartment. The next morning Derek woke up with a killer headache. He looked in the bed next to him and found a note. There was only one word written on the post-it. It read: Thanks. And nothing else.

(8 years ago)

Meredith was awake and had already showered when she walked into her daughter's room. There were still some unpacked boxes in the corner of the room. Riley was fast asleep in her bed. Meredith went over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She shook her daughter lightly in order to wake her up.

"Riley, C'mon sweetie, time to get up. We have to get you to school." Meredith said.

"Can't we just stay home like we did all week?" Riley asked.

"No, you have to go to school, and I have to get to work." Meredith said.

Riley pulled the covers over her head and turned over Meredith laughed, and tried to pull back the covers again. She started tickling her to get Riley to let go of the sheets. She pulled the from over Riley's head.

"You need to get dressed." Meredith said with her forehead pressed against Riley's 

"Okay." Riley sighed. 

Meredith left the room letting her daughter get dressed. She went downstairs and started making come coffee and pulled a box of Riley's favorite cereal and a bowl and spoon. Riley came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Meredith poured her a bowl of cereal and poured milk into it. 

"Okay, now you remember what to do after school?" Meredith asked sitting next to her daughter with her steamy mug of coffee. 

"Uh-huh, I get on my bus. It's supposed to drop me off at the hospital and not supposed to leave until I get inside. Then I go to Uncle Richie's office." Riley said. 

"Right." Meredith said. She pulled out one of those butterfly phones that only had 5 numbers in it. "I want you to put this in your backpack. It has to stay off until you get to the hospital. When you get to the hospital I want you to call me. It will send a special message to my beeper. I don't want you to talk to anyone, just come straight to Uncle Richie's office."

"Okay." Riley nodded.

"Good, now finish up. You still have to brush your teeth and we have to meet the principle." Meredith said. 

After finishing her cereal and brushing her teeth, Riley and Meredith got into Meredith's Jeep and headed over to Riley's elementary school. Meredith got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door. 

"Ready, kiddo?" Meredith asked as Riley hopped out of the back seat.

"Do I have to?" Riley asked. 

Meredith knelt down in front Riley. "It's okay to be nervous, but you don't have to be. Everyone is going to love you, I already do."

"You have to say that you're my mommy." Riley said.

"I don't have to say anything. I just said the truth." Meredith said.

"Okay, let's go." Riley said.

"That's my girl." Meredith said giving Riley a big hug.

After dropping Riley off at her class she headed off to the hospital. 

Hours later Meredith made her way to the chief's office. Riley was sitting on the couch outside of Chief Webber's office coloring when she came by.

"Hi sweetie, are you having fun coloring?" Meredith asked crouching next to the coffee table.

"Yup. Agnes gave me a new coloring book." Riley said speaking about Webber's secretary.

"Alright, well it's time to go. It is way passed your bedtime." Meredith said. 

"Okay." Riley said. She began putting her new coloring book and crayons in her backpack.

Once they got to the car Meredith helped riley buckle her seatbelt, then got in the driver's seat and started the car. When the two were about half way home, Meredith looked in the rearview mirror at Riley. Riley was fast asleep with her head resting on the seatbelt. Meredith knew she had to get a more stable routine for Riley, but she hadn't the time to figure it out yet. On top of that, she couldn't handle the hassle of such a big house on her own. Riley needed a Babysitter, and they needed roommates fro the house.

Before she knew it they were at the house. Meredith pulled into the driveway, and turned off the ignition. She got out and, without waking Riley, Picked her slumbering daughter up. She grabbed Riley's backpack and locked and shut the door. Once inside Meredith took Riley upstairs and woke her to get a quick bath before bed.

"Come one sweetie, a quick bath, then we both go to bed." Meredith said as Riley sleepily followed her into the bathroom.

Once the bath was done Riley changed into her pajamas. Meredith came in wearing her own pajamas. Before Meredith could pull the covers back on the bed Riley stopped her.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" Riley asked.

"Sure, let's go." Meredith said with a smile. 

Meredith and Riley snuggled in bed and went to sleep.

AN: So, this is my first GA fic. I feel like part of this chapter was a little weird and doesn't connect with the rest of the story. So please read and review. Tell me what you think. I want to make Riley 16 as it says at the top. It'll come out more as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: Hmmm… roommates.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

A Few weeks after the start of her internship Meredith had gotten Riley settled with a credited nanny who would pick Riley up from the hospital every night at 6 pm. Now she had to find two roommates.

Meredith had some flyers printed up and had brought them to work, but wasn't planning on posting them in the hospital. She was putting he purse in her locker when some of the flyers spilled out. George O'Malley, an intern in her group, picked it up.

"You're looking for roommates? That's great I need a place." George said.

"Sorry George, I'm not advertising at the hospital." she said.

"Morning guys. What's up?" Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens said coming into the locker room.

"Meredith is renting out some rooms at her house." George said.

"Really? I've been looking forever." Izzie said.

"Sorry guys, but I don't want people from the hospital." Meredith said.

"Why not?" George asked.

"We work together eighty hours a week. Do you really want to see each other outside of the hospital too?" Meredith asked.

"Sure," Izzie said.

"Why not? George said at the same time.

"Please just think about it?" Izzie asked.

The three left the locker room and met up with Christina Yang and Alex Karev, two other interns in their group. They found their resident, Miranda Bailey, at the nurse's station.

"Let's go people, you're late for rounds." Dr. Bailey said.

After rounds the group followed Bailey back to the nurse's station to pick up the charts of the patients they were assigned to.

"O'Malley you're with Dr. Burke, Yang, Stevens pit, Karev Webber, Grey Shepherd requested you." Bailey said.

Meredith went to find Dr. Shepherd. She found him near a patient's room. He was leaning against a doorway reading a chart. He looked up as she approached and closed the chart.

"You requested me?" Meredith asked.

"Yes. You did a good job diagnosing Katie Bryce a few weeks ago." Derek said.

Hours later Meredith had come out of a surgery with Derek because their patient's condition had deteriorated. She and Derek were scrubbing out.

"Good work Meredith." Derek said.

Meredith smiled despite herself. She loved the rush of surgery and saving a life felt great. Meredith dried her hands and left the scrub room following Shepherd. The surgery also came as a welcome distraction from George and Izzie, who had been bugging her into letting them move in. But, now that she had to face the two.

"Come on Meredith. We need a place to love and you have a house that is begging for more people." Izzie said.

"Fine, Izzie and George, you can move in." Meredith said finally giving in.

"Yes!" The two rejoiced.

"There area couple of conditions first and something you should know. I have an eight year old." Meredith said.

That night after work Meredith took Izzie and George home. The nanny, Karen, was cleaning up some of Riley's toys.

"Dr. Grey, Your home early." Karen said.

"I got off work early. I was hoping to catch Riley before she went to bed." Meredith said taking off her coat.

"She went to bed about an hour ago. Riley said she had a stomach ache and went to bed early. She wanted to sleep in your bed." Karen said.

"Okay, thank you." Meredith said

Karen left for the night and left Izzie and George downstairs as Meredith went up to her room to see how Riley was feeling. She pushed open the door to her bedroom and saw Riley wide awake.

"Hey, sweetie, Karen told me you didn't feel well." Meredith said sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand on Riley's forehead to see if she had a fever.

"My tummy was hurting, but it's okay now." Riley said.

"Well I have some friends downstairs, do you want to come and meet them?" Meredith asked.

"Okay." Riley smiled.

Meredith helped Riley out of the bed and then went downstairs to meet the soon to be new roommates.

"Riley, this is Izzie and George. Guys, this is my daughter Riley." Meredith introduced.

Less than twenty minutes later Riley was out like a light on a big comfy chair while Izzie George and Meredith talked. After Izzie and George left Meredith went over to the chair the Riley was asleep on and picked her up. Riley snuggled into her mother's arms as Meredith walked up the stairs and into her own bedroom. She placed Riley on the bed and covered her with the quilt. After changing into her ratty Dartmouth t-shirt and pj pants she climbed into the bed next to Riley, and finally fell asleep.

AN: So this chapter wasn't as long as the first. This was kind of a filler chapter because I don't really know how to go about the MerDer relationship. So if anyone has any ideas, please send them along.

Thanks to al of you who reviewed! They make me feel good about my writing. So please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

AN: First of all I'd like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. You guy's make me smile. Now, some things have been brought to my attention. Someone had asked me if either Derek or Meredith remember their one night stand all those years ago. The answer is no they do not… yet. I didn't really know how to bring them together, but now I have some ideas.

The second was is Derek married. Answer: no, he is divorced form Addison, but they are friends, and on the plus side, I liked her on the show. I am grateful that this was brought to my attention because sometimes I forget that I am not the only person reading this story and things aren't going to be as clear. I do that because I'm a dork.

Anyways… on with the story:

It took some time for Meredith and Riley to adjust to living with two roommates. Riley had walked in on George several times in the shower. Each time she would run out of the shower with her eyes covered, even though she had seen nothing.

One morning, where no walk-in incidents happened, Izzie, Riley and George were in the kitchen when Meredith came in. Izzie was at the stove making pancakes. George and Riley were both seated at the island eating said pancakes. Meredith went over to the fridge to grab a slice of leftover pizza only to find the box missing.

"What happened to last night's pizza?" Meredith asked.

Izzie glanced at Riley with a smirk.

"We hid it." Riley said.

"Where?" Meredith asked.

"Not telling. Cold Pizza is not breakfast." Riley reprimanded.

"But I wanted pizza." Meredith whined.

This was a game Riley and Meredith often played. It started out as a way to teach Riley how to behave by Meredith acting the way Riley should not. Although, breakfast was something that Meredith was never good at for her own good. Izzie and George laughed at the mother/daughter interaction.

"You can have it for dinner… if you behave." Riley said turning back to her pancakes.

Izzie set down a plate of pancakes in front of Meredith.

"Fine, you won this round." Meredith said.

After breakfast the four grabbed their stuff. Riley ran upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her backpack.

"Do you have all of your stuff?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Riley said as they all headed out to the car.

After dropping Riley the three roommates drove to the hospital. Meredith was put on Burke's service and the two were in the OR for the better half of the morning. Meanwhile Izzie, Alex and Christina were in the pit after being paged by Bailey. The interns ran over to their tiny resident.

"We have a two Vic. MVA coming in, and a kid who fell. Yang, Stevens You two have the MVA's, Karev You got the kid." Bailey told them.

Alex stayed in the ambulance bay after Izzie and Christina received their patients. The ambulance pulled and the doors opened. Two paramedics popped out and brought the gurney out of the ambulance cabin.

"Riley Grey age 10 fell off the playground at her school. LOC (loss of consciousness) times fifteen minutes…" The Paramedic said. He gave the rest of Riley's vitals then packed up the rest of the stuff and he and his partner left.

It didn't register to Alex that this girl had the same last name as one of the interns in his group. He knew that Meredith had a kid, but he figured it was a baby and not an eight year old. Alex ordered blood work for his patient. He was updating Riley's chart when Izzie came by.

"Hey, how's the kid?" Izzie asked.

"Out of it. I'm getting a CT as soon as the blood work and wrist series come back." Alex said.

"Grey," the lab tech said from the little window where the results came out.

"Grey?" Izzie asked taking the lab sheet. "It's Riley, that's Meredith's Daughter." Izzie said.

The two went back down to the Pit to see Riley after sending a page to Meredith. When they got down to the pit Izzie could see Riley's eyes drooping as if she would fall asleep right there.

"Hey Riley, what happened?" Izzie asked.

"I fell off the playground. Riley said. "My head hurts."

"I'll bet it does." Izzie laughed.

Izzie ands Alex took Riley to gat a CT. Meredith met them there. Just like any mother, Meredith looked frantic.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Calm down Mer, Riley fell and it her head." Izzie said.

"Results are in." The CT tech said handing Izzie the film.

Meredith, Izzie, and Alex Crowded around the fuzzy film. Meredith held it up to the light to get a better look. She pointed to a small area.

"Is that a bleed?" Meredith asked.

"It could be nothing. It's a bad scan. We'll do another." Alex said.

"Maybe we should do an MRI just to be sure." Meredith said.

"Yes Mer, we will." Izzie said.

Izzie paged Derek Shepherd for a consult. Izzie had actually talked Meredith of not being in the room when the images came in. After, Meredith sat with Riley in her room. Riley had fallen asleep as Meredith ran her fingers threw Riley's hair. Derek was leaning against the doorway to the room just watching for a few minutes. He stood up straight and entered the room.

"Did you look at the scans?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, they're clear. Riley just has a concussion." Derek said.

"Thank you. I know I was a little crazy, sorry about that." Meredith said.

"You're a parent. I have fourteen nieces and nephews, I get it." Derek said.

"Fourteen? Wow, and they all live n New York?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Have you ever been there?" Derek asked.

"Once, I was seventeen. My friend and I snuck into this bar near NYU with Fake ID's." Meredith said.

"A bar, great place to meet people." Derek said.

"That's what I thought. Of course, my judgment was somewhat impaired." Meredith said.

"It happens." Derek laughed. "When were you there?"

"Christmas. I came up form Boston." Meredith said.

The two fell silent for awhile. Derek was deep in thought after the mention of Boston and the bar near NYU.

"Do you remember what bar you went to?" Derek asked.

"Uh… Mac's. I remember wanting to name Riley Mac when I was in labor. That was before the drugs." Meredith said. "Why?"

"I've been there before, just wondering." Derek said "I got to go; I have a surgery in ten."

"Thanks, again." Meredith said.

Derek left the room. He leaned against the wall near the Nurse's station as he remembered some fuzzy details of the night he had his one night stand.

"_No way, it's too coincidental." He thought. "This can not be the same girl I picked up on the bar."_

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. School has been crazy and work. I had most of it written a few days ago, but I didn't know how to finish this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and advice. Did I mention that you guys are awesome? Well you guys are. Hope you like the chapter and please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

AN: Thanks for the reviews you guys, they were awesome. So I was sitting in my Chemistry waiting for my professor to come in and I just started writing. Anyways, I've decided that Derek was never married to Addison. Instead, Mark and Addison are married. I hope that you guys are okay with that. It shouldn't change the story at all since I haven't brought Addison or Mark in yet. So he goes for chapter 4.

Derek slumped against the wall for a minute longer when Addison turned the corner and nearly bumped into him.

"Derek, are you okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek answered.

"Right, you are a bad liar, Derek" Addison said.

The two grabbed a cup of coffee each and headed up to Addison's office. Derek slouched in one of the chairs in front of Addison's desk as she sat in her chair.

"Are you going to tell me?" Addison asked.

"Do you remember that one night stand just before you and Mark got married?" Derek asked after a slow sigh.

"How could I forget, it was the only thing Mark would talk about for a month." Addison said.

"Okay, what do you think the chances are that we saw each other again?" He asked.

"Slim at best. You said the girl was from Boston. Do you really think she is here in Seattle?" Addison asked.

Derek sighed again "I don't know." He replied.

"Who is it?" Addison asked. "A Patient?"

"It's the mother of a patient. The kid was brought in with a concussion after falling off the jungle gym. I was checking out the MRI." Derek informed her.

"I heard that was Meredith Grey's daughter." Addison said.

"It was." Derek said.

It took Addison mere seconds to realize what he was thinking.

"Meredith? You think Meredith Grey was you one night stand?" Addison asked.

"Meredith is from Boston. She was vacationing in New York eight years ago. She snuck into Mac's with a fake ID. Her daughter was conceived by a one night stand. Those are four pretty good points." Derek listed.

"They are… What are you going to do?" Addison asked.

"I don't know. What should I do?" Derek asked.

"Maybe talk to Grey?" Addison suggested.

"Iguess." Derek mumbled

It took Derek about two hours to muster up enough courage to talk to Meredith. He kept going back and fourth on whether or not he should even approach her with his questions. He wondered if she would be offended or if he even had substantial proof to his questions.

2 hours before. Riley's Room

Derek had just left the room and Meredith was mentally kicking herself for sharing so many personal details with him. She inadvertently told him about how Riley was conceived and that made her feel like a whore. Derek had a way of getting personal information out of her, and she didn't understand why.

Meredith looked down at Riley. She was still asleep and looked so peaceful. Meredith then begun thinking again.

"_Why did he want to know what bar I had gone to?" Meredith asked herself. "Why was he so interested?"_

Meredith was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Riley waking up. Riley opened her eyes and snuggled into Meredith, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Meredith asked.

"I'm okay, just a headache." Riley said.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" Meredith asked.

"Mm-mm" Riley said shaking her head and looking up at Meredith again.

Meredith looked into Riley's eyes. They were such a deep blue that Meredith was sure had come from her father, who ever that was. Meredith often thought about that night that Riley was conceived. She never knew a stupid mistake could turn into the greatest thing in her life.

Mother and daughter just looked at each other for a minute or two. Meredith smiled.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" Meredith asked

"You don't have to stay, mom." Riley said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Meredith said.

"How's the munchkin?" Cristina asked as she came in.

"Hey Cristina" Riley giggled.

As Cristina visited Meredith couldn't help but drift back to her previous thoughts.

Present time (2 hours later.) Riley's room.

Riley had fallen back asleep leaving Meredith to run her fingers through Riley's hair once again. She was still deep in thought remembering the one night stand over and over again. She was startled out of her thoughts again when she heard an attention catching cough from the doorway. Meredith looked up to see Derek standing there.

"I didn't see you there." Meredith said with a slight smile.

"_Oh, My GOD!" she thought._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Derek said. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Is something wrong?" Meredith asked as if she had no clue as to what he may want to talk about. "Did you see something in the scans?"

"No, it's kind of personal; do you want to grab some coffee?" Derek asked.

"Uh, sure." Meredith said.

Meredith gently lifted Riley and lay her down on the pillow. She pulled the covers around Riley and planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead, then followed Derek out of the room.

Meredith got a coffee from the coffee cart downstairs and the two sat at one of the small tables around. The two were nervous as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Meredith, I don't want to seem forward but Riley's father, did you get his name?" Derek asked.

"No." Meredith said softly as she shook her head.

"I had a one-night-stand 8 years ago. The girl looked a lot like you. She left me a note…" Derek said.

"Thank you?" Meredith asked reciting what was on the note.

"Yes." Derek said breathlessly.

"Oh My god." Meredith for what seemed like a million times that day.

The two sat there in shock over what they had just learned.

AN: Sorry you guys. I had 95 of this chapter written last week, but I couldn't figure out how to help them realize everything. I really don't like how I had them realize that Derek was Riley's dad but I wanted to update, so here it is.

Sorry for taking so long, college is tough. I've had Finals and papers to finish. Hope you like the chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

AN: Hey guys. It still makes me happy to see all those reviews and alerts on this story. Since this is my first GA story ever posted, I was surprised to see how well it is doing. That's because of you guys.

Meredith and Derek stared at each other with wide eyes.

"This is crazy. It's not happening." Meredith said mostly to herself.

"Meredith," Derek started.

"The chances of that happening are what, one in a billion?" Meredith asked.

"That's what I thought." Derek mumbled.

"What am I going to do?" Meredith asked. She was now starting to panic slightly.

"I know this is probably one of the most ridiculous things you or I have ever heard, but what if it is possible?" Derek asked.

"Ridiculous? This is something that can possibly have us admitted to the psyche ward." Meredith told him.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Meredith put her head in her hands and leaned her elbows on to the table. "A test?" She questioned.

"That's a start I suppose." Derek said.

As the two hashed out what they should do, Riley had woken up alone in her room. Feeling a little adventurous she climbed out of the bed and slipped on her shoes. Riley poked her head out of the room to see if anyone was in the hall. She knew exactly where in the hospital she was. She was close to the storage closet where linens and extra scrub sets were stored.

Riley checked the hall again, and then hurried down the hall to the closet. She rummaged through the rolled up scrub sets and found a size small, which just about swallowed her when she put them on. Like she had done with leaving her room, Riley poked her head out of the storage closet once again. Nobody was around so she left the room. Riley made it all the way to the nurse's station undetected. That is until Mark found her.

Riley was standing near the stairs when Mark crouched down behind her.

"You're a little short to be an intern." He said prompting Riley to turn around.

"Hi," Riley said.

"Hi, where are your parents?" Mark asked.

"My mom works here. She's a doctor." Riley said.

"What's your name?" Mark asked.

"Riley Grey" Riley answered.

"You're Meredith Grey's kid. I heard you were admitted." He said more to himself.

"Well Riley, I'm Mark. Have you ever seen a surgery?" Mark asked.

"No." Riley shook her head.

"Let's go." Mark said taking her hand.

He led up to the Gallery of O.R. 3 where a resident was doing a bone reconstruction. He was surprised to find that not only was Riley not grossed out, but she loved it. When the surgery was about half over Addison found them. She sat next to Mark.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Addison said. She then took notice of the kid. "Who is that?"

"That is Grey's kid. Definitely a surgeons kid… Or a future surgeon herself." Mark said.

"Wait that is Meredith Grey's Daughter? You do realize that half the surgical floor is looking for her. Meredith is going nuts." Addison told him.

"Uh-oh" Mark said. He stood up and picked Riley up. "Come on kid, I think we're in trouble."

"Me? No way. Just you, who can yell at a cute little kid like me?" Riley asked.

"Oh, you're good." Mark said as Addison laughed.

George was standing at the nurse's station when Addison and Mark walked up with Riley.

"There you are." George said taking riley and sitting her on the counter. "Your mother is going crazy looking for you."

"She's always crazy." Riley said causing the three adults to laugh.

George paged Meredith to Riley's room then took Riley back. Riley had just climbed back on to the bed when Meredith came running in. She was breathless and had a few unshed tears in her eyes. She immediately pulled Riley into a hug.

"Where did you go?" Meredith asked.

"I was watching an operation. It was so cool." Riley said. Meredith couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Listen I'm glad you had fun, but don't you ever do that to me again. I need to know where you are. It's a big hospital." Meredith lectured.

"Okay, I promise." Riley said.

Meredith chuckled slightly seeing Riley in the same light blue scrubs she was wearing.

"Where did you get these from?" Meredith asked pointing to the scrubs.

"I got them from down the closet down the hall." Riley said.

"Oh, good, you found her." Izzie said leaning against the doorway.

Just then Meredith's pager went off. Meredith looked at the screen and saw it was Derek.

"I have to take the. Promise me you won't leave the room." Meredith said.

"I already did." Riley said.

"No, you promised that you wouldn't go anywhere without me knowing." Meredith corrected.

"Okay, I promise I'll stay here." Riley said.

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I finish." Meredith said then planted a kiss on Riley's forehead and headed out to meet Derek at the lab.

AN: So I had more than half this chapter done a few days ago. I hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

Meredith met up with Derek near the lab. He was holding a folded piece of paper.

"Are those the results?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I didn't look at them. I wanted to wait for you." Derek said.

"Okay, let's open it up." Meredith stood next to Derek as he unfolded the paper.

Both their eyes scanned the paper, searching for the right line and the result next to it.

"Oh my god," Both murmured.

The two looked up and stared at each other. Meredith felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Derek kept his eyes glued on the paper. Derek then started laughing slightly.

"What is so funny?" Meredith asked feeling some anger rise up.

"Nothing, I just thought it was kind of amusing how we defied the odds. I can't believe I'm Riley's father." Derek said.

Derek calmed down and the two found a bench to sit at and talk things out.

"So what do we do now?" Meredith asked.

"I want to get to know her." Derek said.

"I know that. You don't seem like the kind of guy to do something like leave his daughter." Meredith said. "I don't know how to tell Riley. I don't know how to tell everyone else."

"Do you want to wait a few days?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should do it today, and I think I should be the one to tell her." Meredith said

"Okay, what ever you want to do." Derek said.

"Okay, I'm going to do it." Meredith said.

Meredith and Derek walked down to Riley's room. Meredith was mentally going over what she was going to explain all this to her eight year old daughter, even though she was smart for her age. Meredith stopped in the hall just a ways away from Riley's room.

"This isn't right. I'm not going to tell her in the hospital. I should do it at home." Meredith said. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with what ever you want to do." Derek reassured her.

"Maybe you can follow us home incase she wants to meet you tonight." Meredith said.

A few hours later Meredith signed the necessary paperwork to have Riley discharged. On the way home Riley and Izzie shared the back seat while George rode shotgun. It was a exceptionally quiet car ride. When they got home Izzie and George went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Meredith led Riley upstairs and into her room. Riley climbed onto her high bed.

"What's up mom?" Riley asked. The only reason Meredith ever followed Riley into her room immediately when they got home was to talk.

"Have something to tell you." Meredith said sitting on the bed next to Riley. Riley stayed quiet waiting for Meredith to continue. "I found your dad today."

"My dad?" Riley echoed.

"Mhmm" Meredith nodded.

Meredith had explained to Riley as best as she could about her father, and Riley seemed to understand, but then again, how much could an eight year old understand about why she doesn't have a dad.

The next words out of Riley's mouth didn't really surprise Meredith at all.

"Can I meet him?" Riley asked.

"Sure. He's downstairs if you want to meet him now." Meredith said.

"Okay," Riley said in a meek voice as if she was unsure.

"C'mon sweetie." Meredith said taking Riley's hand.

The went downstairs. Meredith opened the door and let Derek come inside. She led him to the living room where Riley was seated on the couch.

"Riley, this is Derek, he's your dad." Meredith said awkwardly.

"Hi Riley, who do you feel? I heard you hit your head." Derek asked.

"I'm fine." Riley said.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Meredith said and went in to the kitchen where Izzie and George were talking.

"What is Shepherd doing here?" Izzie asked eating one of the leftover muffins she had baked that morning to accompany the pancakes.

"It is a very, VERY long story. Derek is Riley's father." Meredith said.

As Meredith explained the WHOLE story to her roommates, Derek sat next to Riley on the couch, trying to get to know her, or was Riley trying to get to know Derek. Either way they were talking.

"So, what do you like to do?" Derek asked trying to learn about her hobbies.

"I like to play softball and soccer" Riley said.

"Really? I played little league when I was around your age. I played short stop." He said.

"Me too." Riley said.

About an hour later Meredith walked into the living room to find Riley and Derek still talking.

"I'd hate to break up the party, but Riley, it's passed your bedtime." Meredith said.

"Okay. Am I going to school tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"No, I'm going to take the day off tomorrow to be with you." Meredith said.

"I'm going to say goodnight to George and Izzie." Riley said.

She gave Derek a hug before going into the kitchen. Once she was gone Derek stood up. The two walked out to the foyer.

"Thank you, for coming. I know it meant a lot to Riley." Meredith said.

"It meant a lot to me too. You know, I have the day off tomorrow. I could look after Riley so you can go to work." Derek offered.

"I can't ask you to do that." Meredith said.

"You're not asking, I offered. It'll give me a chance to get to know her better." Derek said.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, who better to look after a concussion patient than a neurosurgeon?" Derek asked. Meredith laughted.

"Okay, thank you." Meredith said.

With that said Derek opened the door and left. Meredith went up stair. Riley was taking a bath so Meredith went to get some of her stuff ready. She pulled out a set of pajamas fro the dresser and set them on the bed. Then she pulled back the covers on Riley's bed. When Riley came in, Meredith left so she could get dressed. Riley opened the door to let Meredith back in and hopped on to the bed. Meredith tucked the covers around Riley. Riley gave a long yawn.

"Tired?" Meredith asked laughingly.

"Yeah." Riley nodded.

"So, Derek is going to come over tomorrow, and take care of you while I'm at work. Is that okay with you?" Meredith asked.

"Okay," Riley said.

"Good night, sweetie." Meredith said

"Good night mom." Riley said.

AN: Okay, so this probably wouldn't be how things would turn out in the real world, but hey, I've never been in that situation. Anyways, it's about 3 am and I still can't get "Like a Virgin" out of my head from tonight's episode. And, after last week's episode I see many stories yelling out Derek's full name, DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD. Did anybody else think it was funny when Addison said it? I thought it was funny. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to start writing the next one in the morning. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

AN: Thanks guy's, for the review. I love them. So in this chapter I want Derek to call Mama Shepherd and tell her what the hell is going on. Then he and Riley are going to have some fun father/daughter time. So here we go with chapter 7.

Meredith, Izzie, and George had just left for the hospital. Derek was sitting on the couch holding his cell phone in front of him. He had to call his mother, but he had no clue what he was going to tell her, and quite frankly, he was scared.

Derek dialed his mother's familiar number and waited for her to pick up. It only took four rings before some one picked up.

"Shepherd residence." Carol Shepherd answered.

"Hi mom, it's me." Derek said.

"Derek! It's so good to hear form you again. You don't call often enough." Carol exclaimed.

"Sorry mom. Listen I have something important to tell you." Derek said seriously.

Upon hearing the seriousness in his voice, Carol immediately realized it was something big.

"You're not hurt, are you Derek. You're okay?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine mom really. I have a daughter." Derek blurted out.

"What?" Carol asked.

"It's a long story. A very long story." Derek said.

"Start from the beginning." Carol instructed.

Derek told her the ENTIRE story. When he was finished Carol was speechless for a moment, but found her voice again fairly quickly.

"When do we get to meet her?" Carol asked.

"Mom, I just met her last night. I think I should give her some time before springing the whole Shepherd clan on her." Derek told her.

"She's part of this family; she'll have to meet us sooner or later." Carol asked.

"Alright, I'll talk to Meredith about it. I'm not promising anything." Derek said.

"That's all I ask, dear." Carol said.

About an hour after hanging up with his mother Riley came down stairs. She was still in her pajamas.

"Good morning. How do you feel? Any headache?" Derek asked.

"Morning, I feel fine. I don't have a headache." Riley said answering his questions.

"That's good. Come here I have something for you." Derek said.

He pulled out a few scrapbooks and set them on the coffee table as Riley took the seat next tom on the couch. Riley pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged on the seat.

"Remember I was telling you that I have four sisters and fourteen nieces and nephews? I brought you a scrapbook so you could see what they look like." Derek said putting the book in Riley's lap and opening it.

"This is Kathleen she the second oldest. " Derek said pointing at one of the pictures on the first age. "Nancy is the oldest, then Kathleen, followed by Lizzie, me and last but not least Emma. This is your grandmother, my mom."

They went through all the scrapbooks which took about two hours with all the stories Derek had to tell about each one of them. Derek looked at his watch and realized it was almost noon and Riley hadn't eaten yet.

"It's almost lunch time, are you hungry?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I am." Riley nodded.

"Okay, why don't you go get dressed and we'll go out to get something." Derek suggested.

"I'll be right down." Riley said.

About fifteen minutes later Riley same down the stairs again dressed and ready to go out. Derek was holding out her coat so she could put it on since it was a pretty chilly day out.

"So where do you want to go?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, we don't really go out." Riley said as she buckled herself into the backseat of Derek's car.

"That's okay; I know a place you're going to like." Derek said.

Derek stopped off and picked some burgers, fries and strawberry shakes for the two of them. Then he pulled up to the ferry boats. He put the car in park and got out. Riley followed but was confused as to where they were going. They got on the ferry and sat down on a bench to eat.

"Why are we on a ferry?" Riley asked as she swallowed the last of her burger.

"I like ferries. I thought maybe you would too." Derek said.

"I do. This is my first time on one." Riley said.

"I'm glad you like it." Derek said giving her a half hug.

Hours later the two made there way back to the house. They were watching some movies. They had just finished one and Riley hadn't moved to put another one in. Instead she turned to Derek.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked.

"Of course you can." Derek said.

"Is it okay if I call you dad?" Riley asked.

Derek gave a genuinely big smile. "I would love that." He said.

Riley threw her arms around Derek's neck in a tight hug. Derek wrapped his arms around Riley. Around two movies later Meredith, Izzie, and George came home. Meredith stopped in the doorway of the living room and saw that both Riley and Derek were asleep on the couch. Riley was curled up under a quilt with her head resting in Derek's chest. Derek's arm was on Riley's shoulder.

"Oh, my god, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Izzie said then ran upstairs to get her camera. She came back and took three pictures before Derek woke up because of the flash.

"Oh, sorry, we must have fallen asleep during the last movie." Derek yawned.

"Don't worry about it." Meredith said.

"You two look so cute sleeping like that." Izzie said.

"Why don't I put her to bed?" Meredith said.

"I can do it." Derek said.

He carefully maneuvered himself so he could pick up Riley and he took her to her room with Meredith following. Meredith pulled the sheets back and Derek placed on top of the bed. Then Meredith placed the sheets back around Riley.

"Meredith, can I talk to toy for a moment?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith told him.

"I called my mother and told her about Riley. I hope that's okay." Derek said.

"She's your daughter too." Meredith said.

"I just didn't want to step on your toes when it comes to Riley. Anyways, my mom wants to meet Riley and you." Derek said. "What do you think?"

"I, uh, I don't know." Meredith said.

After Derek left, Meredith and Izzie sat down in the living room talking.

"He wants us to meet his family. Or rather, they want to meet us." Meredith said.

"What's wrong with that?" Izzie asked.

"I don't know." Meredith said.

"Do you have a crush on Dr.Shepherd?" Izzie asked.

"What? NO, of course not." Meredith said, not sounding convinced herself.

What they didn't know was Riley had woken up to get a glass of water and overheard that last statement her mother made. Riley smirked and ran back upstairs to her room. Even though young in age, Riley was very mature for her age, and, even better, can come up with some very good ideas.

AN: OHHH! What has Riley got up her sleeve? Hey when I was eight, I was a little daredevil. LOL. I had ideas coming out of my ears. Although, some of them weren't very good and I almost ended up in the hospital

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I think this is the longest one so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Grey's Anatomy

Grey's Anatomy

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would probably make Meredith a bit more open with Derek. I wish those two would stop with all the S and M thing and really get together.

AN: Hey guys, ready for another chapter? In this chapter Riley is going to enlist the help of the interns to hopefully get her parents together. What kid doesn't want their parents together? And everyone else on the show knows that Derek and Meredith like each other except Derek and Meredith. So here we go.

AN2: I realize that there is a bigger age difference between the interns/residents and attendings in the show… I don't really care. We all know this is an AU fic so what does t matter right??

A few days later Meredith was at the nurse's station finishing some post OP notes when Derek came up to her. He set one of the two cups of coffee he bought next to her. Meredith turned towards him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. So, I was thinking that the three of us, you, me and Riley, should have dinner on Saturday. Get to know each other better." Derek said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Meredith said.

"Any preference to where we go?" Derek asked.

"Not really. Riley and pretty much eat anything." Meredith said.

"So is Italian Okay then?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith said.

Derek gave Meredith his trademark McDreamy smile. This caused Meredith's stomach to do flip flops. As if on cue Derek's pager went off.

"I have to take this." Derek said.

Meredith merely nodded and Derek took off. Cristina came up to the desk soon after Derek left and saw the goofy grin plastered on Meredith's face.

"What's with the grin?" Cristina asked.

"What grin?" Meredith asked immediately wiping the smile off her face.

"Okay, you've been acting weird for days. What is going on?" Cristina asked.

"Nothing is going on Cristina. I'm just glad that Derek is getting to know Riley and that Riley likes Derek." Meredith said.

"Are you sure you don't like Derek?" Cristina asked.

"Where would get an idea like that?" Meredith asked.

"Well, the fact that you two are always talking, he's always at your house, and that when ever he's around you have that stupid look on your face." Cristina said.

"That is ridiculous." Meredith said.

"Whatever you say, Meredith." Cristina said.

That night Derek went to the house to just hang out. He and Riley were playing 'The Game of Life' in the living room, and apparently Riley was winning. Meredith was standing in the doorway of the living room watching them play for a moment. She went into the kitchen where Izzie was.

"Hey, are they still playing that game?" Izzie asked.

"Yup, it's kind of cute actually." Meredith said.

"It's adorable." Izzie said.

"You cheated!" They heard Derek exclaim.

Meredith and Izzie went in to the living room to find Derek chasing Riley around the room. He caught her on the couch and started tickling Riley. Riley shrieked with laughter. Derek stopped and the two sat on the couch for a moment.

"Well, I have to go." Derek said.

"Do you _have_ to?" Riley asked emphasizing the word: have.

"Yeah. It's getting late and I have to be at work very early tomorrow." Derek said.

"Okay." Riley said.

Derek gave Riley a kiss on the cheek then left.

"I'm going to take a shower. I want you to get ready for bed." Meredith said to Riley.

"Sure." Riley said.

As Meredith disappeared upstairs, Riley waited for the door to close in Meredith's room.

"Izzie, what do you think about my mom and dad? I think they like each other." Riley said.

"I think that too. Glad to see I'm not the only one." Izzie said.

"So what do we do?" Riley asked.

"Hmm…" Izzie thought for a moment. "I got it. You know that dinner that you, your mom and dad are supposed to go to? Well you're going to be mysteriously sick right before leaving."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"When you mom calls you downstairs to leave, you pretend to feel sick. That way they go on the date together." Izzie said.

"What if my mom doesn't go because I'm sick?" Riley said.

"Oh, right. Okay, just convince you mom to go with out you. She'll listen to you. Besides, George and I will be there to 'take care' of you." Izzie said using air quotes.

"Are we going to tell George?" Riley asked.

"No way, he might spill the beans." Izzie said.

When Saturday night finally arrived, Riley was very antsy. She couldn't wait for Derek to arrive. Meredith had come home with Izzie and George and immediately went to take a shower. After finishing Meredith was about to knock on Riley's door to see if she was ready. Before she could even raise her hand to knock the doorbell rang. Meredith headed down stairs. She opened the door to see Derek dressed in casual wear.

"Hey, I hope I'm not too early." Derek said as he took a step inside.

"No, perfect timing. I was just going to make sure Riley was ready." Meredith said.

Derek went and sat on the couch in the living room while Meredith went back upstairs to get Riley. She knocked softly on the door.

"Hey Riles, are you ready to go?" Meredith said using Riley's nickname.

"No" Riley moaned.

Meredith opened the door and saw Riley in her bed. Riley looked miserable.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"My tummy hurts." Riley told her.

Meredith placed her hand on Riley's forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Maybe it was something you ate." Meredith said.

Just then Riley poked her head into the room.

"What's going on? McDreamy is sitting downstairs looking all perfect for dinner." Izzie said.

"Riley is sick, maybe we should cancel." Meredith said looking at Izzie.

"No, you should go." Riley said.

"She's right, why don't you and Derek go. George and I can take care of Riley." Izzie said.

"Fine. Do you want me to get your dad?" Meredith asked.

"Okay." Riley shrugged.

Meredith went downstairs and came into the living room.

"Riley is sick and she wants us to still go out. Is that okay with you?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is she okay?" Riley asked.

"No temp. I think it was something she ate at school." Meredith said. "I thought you'd want to see her since she'll probably be asleep later." Meredith said.

Derek followed Meredith to Riley's room. Derek spoke to her for a moment, and then kissed her on the forehead. After Meredith and Derek left the house Riley jumped up up out of bed and went to her window with Izzie following. They watched Derek hold open the door for Meredith and then pull out of the driveway and leave. Izzie and Riley hi-fived.

AN: Finally getting another update up. Hope you guys like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Grey's Anatomy

Meredith had just finished showering and getting dressed for her the dinner. Izzie was helping Riley, or so she thought. After doing her hair, Meredith came out of her room and went in to Riley's to check her progress. To her surprise, Riley was in her pajamas, in bed. Izzie was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"I don't feel well." Riley said giving her best 'sick' face.

Meredith went over to Riley and placed her hand on Riley's forehead.

"You don't feel warm. What hurts?" Meredith asked.

"My head and my stomach." Riley said.

"Okay, looks like we'll have to take a rain check on dinner with your dad." Meredith said. She was reaching for her phone when Riley stopped her.

"No, mom. Why don't you go?" Riley asked.

"Yeah Mer. I can take care of Riley. You're already dressed and Derek is already on his way. Go." Izzie said.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked the two.

"I'll be fine mom, go to dinner." Riley said.

"What she said. We'll be fine." Izzie said.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. Meredith made her way downstairs and opened the door, letting Derek into the house. Meredith took notice that Derek was looking really good. He gave her is McDreamy smile as he passed her on his way inside.

"I have some bad news. Riley's not feeling well." Meredith said.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked.

"I think it maybe something she ate that is not agreeing with her." Meredith said.

"Do you still want to go out?" Derek asked.

"If you want to. Izzie and Riley have assured me that they will be fine." Meredith said.

"Oh, okay." Derek said.

"Do you want to go see her before we leave? It might make her feel better." Meredith said.

"I'd love too." Derek said.

Derek followed Meredith up the stairs and into Riley's room.

"He, look who's here." Meredith said to Riley.

Derek went ever and sat on the edge of the bed where Izzie had been sitting at before she moved.

"Hi sweetie, I heard you were sick." Derek said.

"A little." Riley said.

"Are you really going to be alright if we go out to dinner?" Derek said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We go out to dinner another night." Riley said.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better." Derek said. He planted a kiss on Riley's forehead, then got up. Meredith kissed Riley on the cheek. She went over to Izzie.

"You have both our cell phone numbers and I'll leave the number of the restaurant." Meredith said.

"Meredith, don't worry. We'll be fine. And for the record, yes, I have the numbers." Izzie said.

"Okay, thanks Izzie." Meredith said.

Meredith and Derek left the house and headed to Derek's car. Derek, ever the gentleman, opened the door for Meredith. He went around to the driver's side of the car and got in. The car ride to the restaurant was quiet. Meredith and Derek had settled into a comfortable silence. When they arrived to the restaurant Derek pulled the chair out for Meredith to sit.

After ordering their drinks and food they once again settled into a silence.

"So, tell me about what Riley was like as a baby." Derek said, finally breaking the silence.

"Riley was small, even in gestation. The doctors thought that my OB had gotten my due date mixed up with someone else's." Meredith said. "When she was about 7 months and I would haven to study, I would put her in her bouncy seat and put on Baby Einstein. There were times when I would turn it off because I didn't think she was watching it, but she would start crying every time."

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was so cute." Meredith said.

After dinner Derek and Meredith maid there way to Meredith's house.

Home

Izzie and Riley were sitting on the couch watching TV when they saw the headlights. The two jumped up and practically ran over to the window to see what was going on. Meredith and Derek were standing near the door just talking.

"They're going to kiss." Izzie said.

"Ewww! I don't want them to kiss." Riley said.

Izzie laughed as they watched. Just as Izzie predicted, the two shared a kiss. Izzie laughed as Riley made a disgusted face at her parent's first kiss since before she was born. Before they could watch anymore, Izzie spotted Meredith moving towards the door.

"Time's up." Izzie said. The two ran back to the couch. Riley pretended to be asleep when Derek and Meredith entered the room.

"Hey, how was the date?" Izzie asked.

"It was good." Derek said.

"How was Riley?" Meredith asked.

"She's been asleep for awhile. She couldn't sleep so we came down to watch some TV." Izzie said.

"I can take her up to bed if you want." Derek said.

"Sure, that would be great." Meredith said.

Derek picked Riley up and took her upstairs. Meredith followed so she could Riley into bed. Once Riley was tucked in, Meredith and Derek gave her a kiss and left the room.

AN: SORRY Guys, I've been so preoccupied with school, and other stories I neglected this one. I have also recently become obsessed with Roswell; for those who don't know, Katherine Heigl played the part of an alien.


	10. Chapter 10

Grey's Anatomy

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy, Just Riley.

AN: Sorry everyone, I am having trouble keeping up with everything in my life right now. Work, work and school keep me busy. I have technically two jobs so it's hard to find time when I'm not completely exhausted from work and school to write.

So I realized after re-reading the story that I had put the whole fake stomach ache thing in twice, eh, what ever.

Chapter 9

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as Meredith and Derek's relationship slowly started to blossom. Derek, Meredith and Riley spent Thanksgiving in Seattle with their Hospital family. A few days before Christmas Riley was sitting on her bed folding and packing her bag for their trip to New York. It would be the first that Riley would meet her other family members and she was a little scared.

"Hey, I came to inspect your suitcase." Meredith said as she and Izzie came in.

"And I came to make sure it's neat." Izzie said, knowing Meredith's history of throwing random things into a bag which Riley had picked up.

"Okay." Riley said.

Meredith and Riley went through the bag thoroughly.

"Not bad sweetie." Meredith said.

"Better than yours, Mer." Izzie laughed.

"Shut up." Meredith said with a slight laugh.

Soon everything was packed and placed in the foyer so it would be easier to load in the morning when they left for the airport. Riley went to bed and Meredith and Derek were on the couch watching one of Ellis Grey's surgery tapes. Well, they weren't really watching as they were making out on the couch like hormone ravaged teenagers.

"Ewwwwww!" Riley moaned when she came into the living room on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Meredith pulled away from Derek and looked at Riley. She had a mild case of bed head and was squinting because she had just gotten up.

"What are you going out of bed, Sweetie?" Derek asked.

"I wanted some water." Riley said.

Riley went into the kitchen, got herself a glass of ice water and went into the living room. She gave each of her parents another kiss goodnight and headed towards the stairs.

"You can go back to kissing now." Riley called out.

Derek and Meredith started laughing at their daughter's choice of words.

"She is too smart for her own good." Derek said.

"I know, it runs in the family." Meredith said simply.

Early the next morning Meredith got Riley up and dressed. Derek was making breakfast with Izzie since Izzie was going to be driving them to the airport. After breakfast, Derek loaded up the trunk and went back inside.

"Okay, the car is loaded. We're ready to go." Derek said.

"Riley, time to go!" Meredith shouted up the stairs.

Riley appeared at the top of the stairs. She came down and followed Meredith and Derek to the car. Izzie locked up the house. When they got to the airport Izzie stayed until they were checked in. Meredith and Derek went to get a cup of coffee, leaving Riley with Izzie.

"Do I have to go? Can't I just stay with you and Uncle George?" Riley asked.

"Don't you want to meet your Grandmother and all your aunts, uncles, and cousins?" Izzie asked.

"What if they don't like me?" Riley asked.

"They are going to love you, Riley." Izzie told her.

"How do you know?" Riley questioned.

"Because you are so loveable. Trust me." Izzie said.

"Fine, I trust you." Riley said.

Just then both Derek and Meredith came back. Derek handed Riley a cup Orange juice while Meredith handed Izzie some coffee. Soon Derek, Meredith and Riley went through security. They were let on the plane first since Derek had purchased them first class tickets. Riley took off her jacket Meredith took it and put it in the overhead compartment along with hers and Derek's. Riley fell asleep about twenty minutes into the flight.

"Izzie told me she is nervous about meeting everyone." Meredith said.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't think anyone is going to like her." Meredith said.

"I see. Don't worry, my mom will pick up on it right away and make he feel better." Derek said.

"I hope so. She's never been very shy but when she gets scared…" Meredith trailed.

The Pilot came over the intercom and announced that they would be landing soon and to put their seatbelts on. Meredith looked over at Riley. Riley looked somewhat more terrified. She hoped Riley hadn't inherited her knack for freaking out.

"Riley, are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yes mommy." Riley said quietly.

Soon the plane landed and the three got off. They went to claim their bags. Meredith and Riley went over to the Burger King in the airport. Meredith wanted to get Riley something to drink since she didn't eat on the plane. Derek went to the car rental Kiosk to get the car her had on reserve.

"Here you go, sweetie." Meredith said setting down a kid's meal in front of her.

"Thanks mommy." Riley said opening the pack of apple fries.

Meredith saw Derek headed their way. He held the keys in front to show that he actually got the car. He sat down between Meredith and Riley.

"What car did you get?" Meredith asked.

"Nissan Maxima." Derek asked.

"Really? I expected a big fancy car" Meredith joked.

"I am appalled. Just because I am a very successful surgeon does not mean I need an expensive car." Derek joked.

Riley stifled a giggle. "I'm done."

"Okay, let's go." Derek said lifting Riley out of her seat then put her down.

"Riley, your jacket." Meredith said holding it open for her.

Riley slid her arms through the arm holes then grabbed her small bag and followed her parents out to the car garage and go in to the newly rented car. Meredith got in and turned around in her seat.

"Seatbelt?" Meredith asked.

"Check." Riley said showing her the seatbelt strap.

"Good, we're ready to go." Meredith said.

Derek started the car and made the trip to his childhood home. The trip wasn't too long, bur Derek was pointing landmarks that showed where h grew up. Derek began slowing the car down as her pulled up to a very large two story home. The house looked spectacular. The yard was nice and well kept and the house looked well lived in.

"This is the house I grey up in." Derek said.

"Wow, Derek, this is beautiful." Meredith said.

"Ready?' Derek asked Riley.

Riley hesitantly nodded as she took of her seatbelt. Meredith, Derek and Riley got out of the car. Riley immediately grasped Meredith's and Derek's hands. Derek smiled and used his key to open the door to the house.

"Hello, anyone home?" Derek called through the house.

"Derek, Oh it's so good to see you." Derek's mother, carol, said as she went over to him with arms open to hug him.

"It's good to see you too mom." Derek said. "Mom, this is Meredith."

"Hello dear, Derek has told me so much about you. I'm happy to finally meet the love of my son's life." Carol said.

"I'm glad we could finally make it. Derek has also told me many things about you." Meredith said giving the elder a hug.

"And this is Riley." Derek said pointing to riley who was hiding slightly behind Meredith's leg.

"Hi, Riley." Carol said bending down slightly to get a better view of Riley.

With a little push from Meredith Riley stepped forward.

"Hi," she said. tentatively as she stepped forward to hug her grandmother.

Carol hugged Riley and then leaned into whisper something to her. Riley let out a tiny giggle and hugged her grandmother again.

"Where is everyone else?" Derek asked.

"They are coming a little later. As much as you sisters want to attack the three of you, I made them leave to let you settle in." Carol said.

"Thank you." Derek mouthed.

They all sat down in the living room which shocked Meredith. There seemed to be a million family pictures on the walls and mantle. Meredith and Derek did most of the talking. Occasionally Riley would answer a question directed at her. At one point, just before the rest of the family was due to show up, Riley stood up and went over to Derek. She whispered something in his ear. Derek smiled and took Riley's hand. The two left the room. Derek whispered the word "bathroom" to Meredith. Meredith smiled.

"Riley was a little nervous to come this morning." Meredith said.

"That's understandable. I was so shocked when Derek called and told me about you and Riley shocked but very excited. Derek just adores you. I can tell you are a wonderful person, and Riley is just adorable." Carol said.

Riley and Derek came back form the bathroom and Riley sat down on Meredith's lap. They spent the rest of the time they had before the craziness and chaos of a house full of Shepard's.

AN: Okay this has taken forever to update. I apologize. I have for a few days on this actually been working chapter. I am finally over my slight writers block. So, please tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy, Just Riley.

AN: Hmm… so it's a little hard to write now because I have a pinched nerve in my elbow and it hurts. I'd like to thank you all for the encouraging reviews, I love them. So here we go.

AN 2: So… I had surgery and that is the only real reason I was able to finish this chapter. I know it's short and I am soooooooo sorry. It probably sucks too. So, sorry for the extreme lateness and suckyness.

Chapter 11

Meredith and Derek were talking with Derek's mother while Riley listened. They were talking about Riley growing up when the door burst open. In came a horde of kids, followed by their parents; Derek's sisters and brother-in-law's.

Carol and Derek stood up immediately, followed by Meredith, who slowly stood from her seat on the couch. Riley also stood up, but only after Meredith stood. Meredith watched as Derek interacted with the sisters that he hadn't seen in a long while. Once Derek hugged his sisters he went over to the couch where Meredith and Riley were standing.

"Meredith this is Kathleen, Lizzie, Emma and Nancy." Derek introduced.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. Derek talks about you all the time." Meredith said.

"And this is Riley." Derek added.

Meredith and Riley were immediately pulled into hugs. Meredith let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She, like Riley, was scared that the rest of the family would not be as accepting to them has Carol ha been. Soon enough the kids had taken a liking to Riley and they dragged her down to the basement to play with their toys. Meredith sat comfortably next to Derek as they were all in the living room.

"So, Meredith, you work at the same hospital as Derek?" Kathleen asked.

"Um, yes, I'm an intern." Meredith said.

"Interesting, and how exactly did you find out that Riley was his daughter?" Nancy grilled.

"Nancy" Derek said as a warning.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that this family is together again, and with some new additions." Carol said.

"Great, more people for the annual family snowball fight." Peter, Emma's husband, replied.

Derek turned to Meredith in order to answer the question she was sure to ask after that statement.

"It's a tradition that started years ago. We separate into teams and have a huge snowball fight in the backyard. The kids love it." Derek said.

"I'm sure Riley will too." Meredith said with a smile.

"What do you say we have that snow ball fight right now?" Jake, Nancy's husband, suggested.

"The kids would love to do that." Carol said.

Derek's sisters and brother-in-law's all got up and began grabbing their coats. Jake ran over to the basement door and opened it.

"Shepherd Family snowball fight." He called down.

Meredith could hear the sounds of all the kids running upstairs. She turned around and saw two of Riley's cousin's dragging her upstairs. Everyone quickly put on their coats, scarves, hats and anything they needed to keep warm. Derek handed Meredith her coat and followed the kids as they darted outside. The groups were separated into two groups and began making bunkers and snowballs. Carol came out to the center of the yard.

"Okay, the rules are 1. No throwing snowballs at someone's face. 2…" Carol continued with the rules.

When she finished Carol walked to the patio and picked up a bright red handkerchief. She threw it up in the air. As soon as the hanky landed softly on the snow, the two teams began pelting each other with snow. Riley came up behind Derek a tugged on his jacket.

"Dad, my shoe is untied." Riley told him.

Derek bent down to tie Riley's shoe when Riley dumped two handfuls of snow on his head. Derek looked up at Riley' devilish smile. He stood up and shook the snow of his head.

"Okay, new rules. Free for all." Derek shouted to everyone.

Soon everyone began pelting teammates. About an hour later Carol came out on to the porch and called everyone inside. Derek was the last to enter the house. He came in carrying something big.

"Look what I found. I think this log should keep until Christmas. I'll just go throw it in the fire." Derek said.

"NO! I'm not a log." Riley began wiggling.

"So that's where you got off too. You looked like a log to me." Derek said.

"C'mon you, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Meredith laughed as she took Riley.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy, Just Riley.

AN: Okay, I suck. For some reason I have had a writer's block with story, but all my other stories (non-published.) are freakishly long now. SORRY!

Chapter 12 : It's Christmas.

Just a little background on which guy belongs to which sister:

Kathleen- Danny

Nancy-Jake

Emma-Peter

Lizzie-Nick

On with the story.

It was finally Christmas Eve. It was just after dinner and the entire family was settled in the living room watching the first showing of the 24 hour marathon of _A Christmas Story_. Riley was snuggled into her father's lap and dosing as the end of the movie was nearing. When the credits began rolling Carol turned on the light.

"Aw." The younger kids groaned, knowing it was time for bed.

"Okay kids, it's time to put up your stockings and got to bed." Carolyn said.

"Yeah, I though I heard Santa across the street." Nick said looking out the window.

The kids each grabbed their stockings and placed them on a row of hooks in front of the fireplace. Riley went over and sat on Meredith's lap.

"I'm not tired." Riley said.

"I have an idea. Meredith, why don't you read the kids _The Night before Christmas_? It's a tradition." Kathleen asked.

"Okay." Meredith said with a smile.

Jenny, Kathleen's 14 year old daughter, went over to Riley and held out her hand. Riley had taken a shining to Jenny.

"C'mon shorty, let's go get ready for bed." Jenny smiled.

Jenny and Riley headed down to the basement to get ready for bed. Once the kids were tucked in Meredith came down with the book. The older kids were seated on the couch and on the floor waiting for the story. Meredith tucked Riley in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, who is ready to here _The Night Before Christmas_?" Meredith asked.

There were various answers of "Me" and "I am" around the basement. Meredith grabbed a small chair, sat down, and opened the book.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house…" She began.

Meredith continued with the story. By the time she had finished all of the younger kids, including Riley, were fast asleep. Meredith looked around and smiled. She and the elder kids quietly made their way upstairs where the wrapping of 'Santa's' gifts had already started. The older kid's present's had already been wrapped and now there were piles of gifts for each child waiting to be wrapped.

"So what do you do if one of the kid's wakes up?" Meredith asked Derek.

"Well, Peter really sucks at wrapping gifts, so he's our look out guy." Derek said.

About three hours and countless cups of hot chocolate later, there was a mountain of gifts under and around the Christmas tree. The stockings were filled with various little toys and Christmas candies. Derek and Meredith were the last ones still downstairs. They were cuddling on the cough watching the fire die down.

"I just realized something. This is my first Christmas with a kid." Derek said.

"And its Riley's first Christmas with a dad." Meredith said.

"Tell me more about Riley. What else did I miss?" Derek asked.

"Well, my mom didn't find out I was pregnant until she was paged to L&D (labor and delivery) when I was in labor." Meredith laughed.

"That must have gone over well." Derek laughed.

"You know the story of my mom. But to her credit, I was really tiny and so was Riley when she was born." Meredith said.

"Yeah, she inherited that from you because I was nearly eight pounds when I was born." Derek said.

"Ouch." Meredith cringed at the thought. "Seriously though, my mom was so livid that I think I saw her all of two times in the two months before we left so I could go to college." Meredith said.

"Wow, they don't tell you these things about Ellis Grey in Med. School." Derek said.

"I don't care anymore. I tried to give Riley everything I didn't have. Mainly just coming home before she goes to bed." Meredith said.

"You did a great job, Mer." Derek said.

"Thanks." Meredith said. "I just wish we would have found out about all of this before."

"Well, we know now and I'm not going anywhere. That's the important thing." Derek said.

"Yeah, it is." Meredith planted a kiss on Derek's lips.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. The kid's are going to be up incredibly early." Derek said.

Derek stood up with Meredith and the two made their way up to Derek's room. Meredith changed into her ratty Dartmouth t-shit and a pair of huge grey sweatpants. Derek laughed as he pulled on his flannel pants and a shirt.

"What is so funny?" Meredith asked.

"Even though it looks like those pants swallowed you whole, you still look incredibly sexy." Derek said as they both climbed into bed.

"Shut up. I love these pants. They're comfy." Meredith said.

"They look comfy." Derek commented.

"Are you mocking me?" Meredith asked.

"Very much so." Derek laughed.

"Goodnight." Meredith said as she kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Mer." Derek said.

He snaked his arms around her waist and Meredith leaned against his chest.

"Merry Christmas." Meredith Whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

AN: Hope you guys like it. Once I post this I am already going to start in the next chapter. I want to get the updates up quicker for you guys. I know you probably want to kill me.


End file.
